There All Along
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: She was lost in the world of vice that is her past. He couldn't make a decision on where his heart belongs. And, then there's her. She just doesn't want to feel anymore. Raven/BB/Terra! Co-written with Kyd Wykkyd- Raven!
1. A Sad Breakup

We don't own the Titans!

Hey guys! This story is co- written with Kyd Wykkyd- Raven! YAY!

Anyways, here's the ages of the people in the story:

17- Cyborg

16- Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire

15- Terra

* * *

"BB why are you doing this?"

"Because, stupid, Terra's prettier and better than you."

"So what you're saying is, we're done?"

"Wow, that took you long enough! I didn't notice how slow you were until now."

"Beast Boy plea-"

"Save it. I'm going to go on a date with Terra now. Maybe you can do something to wow me by the time I get back."

"I can't believe I trusted you…"

"See you loser!"

* * *

Eeeep! Don't worry we promise this is a BB/Rae story! Until next time, review!


	2. Raven's Angry!

We don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"Save it. I'm going to go on a date with Terra now. Maybe you can do something to wow me by the time I get back."_

__

"I can't believe I trusted you…"

Raven and Jinx were fuming by now. Beast Boy and Terra had been making out on the couch for an hour now.

Finally Raven got up and stood in front of the couple, "Look, I'd love to watch you suck face some more on the couch, but I don't think my friend Jinx here wants to. So I suggest you take your little love fest somewhere more private, like, oh I don't know, the bedroom?" Raven smirked. The other two simply stared at her in shock.

"You heard me! Scat! Before I do some permanent damage!" She threatened, and the two practically ran out of the room.

"How did that feel?" Jinx smirked.

"Awesome." Raven smirked, and high fived her friend.

Later while the Titans were battling Dr. Light…

Raven smirked as Terra and Beast Boy were currently battling the idiot villain. She picked up a car and dumpster and threw them at the blonde and at the changeling.

Later when Dr. Light was defeated, Beast Boy and Terra confronted the dark enchantress.

"Rae, what the hell was that?!" The green teen yelled.

"I was trying to hit Dr. Light! Whoops!" She said fake sweetly and walked away.

Later in the tower…

Terra saw Raven walking in the hall and immediately walked up to her.

"What's your problem bitch?!" Terra yelled.

"You." Raven responded calmly.

* * *

Ooooh! Drama to come! Anyways, review!


	3. The First Cat Fight

Nope, we still don't own the Titans guys!

Guest- Updated! Yay!

Curse you Perry the Platypus- Here's more!

* * *

_"What's your problem bitch?!" Terra yelled._

_"You." Raven responded calmly._

"Excuse me?!" Terra asked.

"My problem is you." Raven answered calmly. It didn't even take a second for Terra to begin throwing anything made out of stone near them at the sorceress.

Terra stopped for a minute and Raven smirked, "Just remember you started it." She began throwing anything she could at the geomancer who was just barely dodging her attacks. Just then, Terra spotted Beast Boy step into the hall and quickly stood in front of a few of the things Raven had sent flying at her.

"Raven, what the Hell are you doing?!" He ran to Terra's side.

"Beating the crap out of your annoying little girlfriend. But in my defense, she started it." Raven said calmly.

"No I didn't! She just started attacking me out of nowhere, I didn't even do anything, I swear BB!" Terra said feigning innocence.

"Well Beast Boy, my word or hers?" Raven asked the changeling.

Beast Boy hesitated, "Terra's" He said unsurely and helped the blonde up. They walked away.

Raven stood there, extremely ticked off, "Fine Garfield. You made your choice, and now you're going to regret it."

* * *

Review, and happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	4. Johnny Rancid

We do not own the Teen Titans…

Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!

Guest- Daaaang. O_O Indeed!

* * *

Raven sat in the Goth bar she came to whenever she wanted to get away from the tower. Today had just not been good for her. She despised the way Beast Boy always took Terra's side.

All of a sudden, the dark haired beauty noticed a man come and sit on the stool next to her. She turned and realized who he was: Johnny Rancid.

"Relax. Not in the mood for causing trouble today." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Good because I'm not in the mood to be a hero today." Raven drawled and took a sip from her drink.

"Well I know what's eating at me, what about you?" He asked.

"Relationship issues, or lack thereof rather."

"Oh yeah, that green nerd dumped you for the blonde bimbo right?"

Raven laughed, "Mhmm, what about you?"

"Can't seem to find a good girlfriend that'll stick with me." He shrugged.

Then he turned to her, "You know, I can't really figure out what Beasty Boy sees in that idiotic Barbie Doll. I mean, he had the prettiest woman alive next to him and he left her for someone who is not even half of her worth." Raven smiled, she could get used to hearing this stuff. Apparently, Rancid was nicer than he appeared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy and Terra walked along the sidewalks of Jump City, holding hands. Beast Boy heard a motorcycle off in the distance, and turned around as he heard it gradually grow louder.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as he recognized who was on the motorcycle.

"It's Raven and Rancid!" He gasped.

"What the hel-" Terra said but then was cut off when they drove into a puddle, sending the muddy water flying all over them.

"Have a nice date you guys!" Raven called as they zoomed past.

"Oh that bitch will pay..." Terra grumbled. Beast Boy was too distracted with his own jealousy to hear his girlfriend's words.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven walked into the tower after hanging out with Rancid. She did have to admit that she did had fun with him. Just then Beast Boy stepped in front of her and blocked the path to her room.

"Johnny Rancid?! You were hanging out with JOHNNY RANCID?!" He yelled. Raven prepared herself for the verbal battle that had just begun.

* * *

Review! And remember don't expect frequent updates on this story, we'll try, but don't have any expectations! Sorry!


	5. Suspicious Behavior

Don't own the Titans

Guest: We intend to continue!

* * *

_"Johnny Rancid?! You were hanging out with JOHNNY RANCID?!"_

"Yeah, so?" Raven shrugged, appearing indifferent to his reaction but smirking internally.

"So?! SO?! He's a villain, Rae! You could do so much better than him!" He yelled, realizing what he just implied.

Raven rounded and looked him dead in the eyes, "It wasn't a date, we're just friends. And besides what do you care? I'm just a slow loser who could never compare to the goddess Terra, remember?" Her tone was cold and unforgiving.

"Rae…" Beast Boy tried to touch her shoulder but was interrupted by the alarm as the other Titans came running in.

"Where's Terra?" Robin asked while Cy checked the computer.

"Johnny Rancid." No one realized Raven's eyes widen or Beast Boy's fist clench.

"We'll have to go without her. We should be fine with only five. He's attacking the outskirts of the city, meet there." And they were off at Robin's command.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

Raven arrived first in the air, closely followed by Beast Boy.

"Looks like your boyfriend's going down." Beast Boy whispered with hatred while they hid behind a stack of crates.

"He is not my boyfriend." Raven quietly hissed back at him.

"You know you're kind of hot. I probably would've let you live if you hadn't gotten close to that bitch." A feminine voice rang out followed by a groan. Wait a minute, that voice…

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed and ran out to her.

Terra's eyes widened but she quickly registered what was happening and ran into her boyfriend's arms. Just then, the other three Titans arrived. Rancid's bloody body lie on the floor

"Oh BB, I was so scared. I was walking around downtown and he stopped me and started to attack me. I was afraid I would never see you again." She held the green teen tight as he stroked her head, her last words forgotten.

Raven however absently listened to these words while standing over Cyborg who was examining Rancid. She remembered Terra's words perfectly: _I probably would've let you live if you hadn't gotten close to that bitch._

Cyborg sighed, "He's gone." Emotions erupted throughout Raven's body as she stared at Rancid. He was so kind to her, he had been there for her. A friend when her others had deserted her. When she desperately needed someone, when Beast Boy had deserted her.

And now he was gone. She met Terra's smirking gaze. Raven's usually fiery glare was gone. This was too much. Terra had pushed too far and the sorceress had given up fighting. She wanted Beast Boy this bad? She could have him.

"Rae?" Her big brother asked concerned.

She wanted to break down. She wanted to tell him how her dear friend, though they had just met, lay dead on the ground. How much pain she felt inside when her eyes met their friend changeling's ones. How much she hated Terra.

"I'm fine." That was all that came out.

Because she could try to have fun, but not without destroying half the city. Because she could try to love, but her heart was meant to be broken, she was meant to be alone. Because she could have a family, but she would never fit in. But it was okay, because she was Raven and she couldn't feel right?

If that's what everyone thought, then Hell she would give them a Raven who didn't feel. She would give them a Raven without a heart, so there would be nothing for them to break, nothing for him to break. They wanted change, she would give them a damn change.

* * *

Review! So, can you guys see the BB/Rae action coming through kind of? We hope so!


	6. A Deal and An Old Friend

We don't own the Teen Titans!

Guest- O.O Whow indeed!

Guest- Here is more!

* * *

_She would give them a Raven without a heart, so there would be nothing for them to break, nothing for him to break. They wanted change, she would give them a damn change._

Terra walked through Jump. It was night, and she was in the shady side of town. She continued walking. He said he would meet her here.

As she grew bored, her thoughts consumed her. Why didn't she feel bad about Rancid? Shouldn't she have felt something when she lodged the blade through his chest and all the deep red blood gushed out?

At first, she felt horrible. Like a murderer. Like she should have.

But, then Raven showed up. All of that defeat and sorrow in the sorceress's eyes made it all worth it.

"Well Terra, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Slade."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Raven stared at the book in front of her. Hatred and disappointment clouded her eyes. But, not for him. For her 'friends'.

This would help her. This would _fix_ her. No doubts is her mind, she opened the book..

"What do you want?"

"I have a deal for you, Malchior."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

"What do you want?" Terra spat.

"Now, now, now child. No need to be so hostile." The villain chuckled.

"I don't even want to be here."

"Then why are you? I didn't force you to come, I have nothing on you. Face it Terra. Some part of you still wants me, wants what we had." He brushed his hands against the teen's breasts.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

"I'm listening." The dragon's voice rang from the book.

"Look, I can't free you from the book directly, that would just be bad. But," she paused, "I can weaken your bindings on the book a tad. Maybe you could get out in a few centuries instead of millennia then."

"That's actually a pretty generous offer. What's the catch?"

Raven looked at her bed, "You have to help me destroy my emotions."

The book man raised an eyebrow on the page, "That's a bit… extreme. Can I ask why?"

"No. It's not your business. Now, are you going to take the deal or not?"

"I am." The dragon stored the question away for later use.

"We'll start tomorrow then."

* * *

Review!


	7. Mistakes Galore!

We don't own Teen Titans!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed!

* * *

_Raven looked at her bed, "You have to help me destroy my emotions."_

_"Well Terra, it's been a while hasn't it?"_

_"Slade."_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive Malchior, now just tell me how to do it." The sorceress spat at the paper man.

"It's not that easy Raven, you have to manually go through Nevermore and kill each of your emoticlones."

"What?"

Malchior nodded, "They represent your emotions so killing them will effectively kill your emotions as well."

"Wait a minute, so if I wanted to, I could just kill certain emotions?"

"Yes, but it's not a good idea."

"But I can do it?"

Malchior sighed, "Yes."

The dragon handed her a dagger, "You'll need this to kill them with."

"I'm ready. Let's start."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This was not happening. It was just one stupid mistake.

A rather large mistake granted, but how could her luck be this bad?

It was just one night, and now she was screwed. Utterly, and completely.

_"Face it Terra. Some part of you still wants me, wants what we had." He brushed his hands against the teen's breasts._

_"N-no I don't."_

_"You don't sound too sure of yourself."_

_"Are you staying somewhere?"_

_"A hotel a few blocks from here." The smirk that came to his lips should have made her run screaming._

_"Let's go. I want you, and I want you now."_

_"It's great to see I still have a hold on you, Terra."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

Raven entered Nevermore, and Malchior came after her.

"We have to find a weak emotion that will be easy to kill and you won't mind living without."

Raven nodded, and walked for a little while. She finally reached her destination. Her feet connected with a stone ground covered with trash, and papers.

"This is Rude's domain, she'll do." Malchior nodded.

"Well, well, well if it isn't paper boy and his purple pauper?" The emoticlone burped.

"Lovely." The man behind Raven joked.

Rude got up from where she was sitting, and faced Raven.

"I don't know why you're here, if you need something, you know where to find Knowledge."

"Do it now." Malchior whispered behind her. Raven nodded, and smashed the dagger he had given her into Rude's chest.

The emoticlone fell as Raven held her. Rude grabbed Raven's hand.

"Please… don't." Raven's eyes widened. The emotion was crying.

"Finish it Raven."

"I-I-"

"Raven you have to do it now before she gains her strength back." Raven looked away and smashed the dagger completely into the emoticlone's chest.

The body fell on the floor. Before Raven knew it, liquid was streaming down her face. She was crying.

Malchior put his hand on her shoulder, "It'll get easier the more you do. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

Raven wanted to say no. She wanted to go back to her friends. To cry, to tell them how weak she was, about the mistake she made.

But, he broke her heart, and she would never let that happen again.

"Yes."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

This was probably one of the worst things she had ever done.

The Titans had finally accepted her again. How many chances would they have to give her? How many does one person deserve?

And worse, Raven was right. Raven was better than her. And because of her failure, the witch would now have the Titans in her grasp. The sorceress would have Beast Boy in her grasp.

Terra stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand, color drained from her face.

And the worst part was that she knew who the father was already, and she hadn't slept with Beast Boy yet.

How could she have been so fucking dumb?

* * *

Review!


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is Nkcandygirl! So, sadly, I haven't heard from Kyd Wykkyd- Raven (the other co-writer of this story) since April 6th, and so I've decided to put this story on hiatus until I hear from them again. Sadly, this may be permanent.

I wish I could continue, but I don't feel I have the right to keep writing without Kyd Wykkyd- Raven, and I especially feel I don't have the right to give this story up for adoption without their approval.

It was wonderful working with you, Kyd Wykkyd- Raven, and I sincerely want to thank you for working with me on this!

And, so I am sad to announce it may be a while until we update this fic again, or it may never be finished. I sincerely apologize.

Thank you to all readers/reviewer/favoriters/followers who have stuck with us so far!

Special thanks to:

Alchemist15

krostovikraven1

OperativeKND-Berry14

xxxMatriarch

Guest

Juromuro

thornrulez001456

Curse you Perry the Platypus

Guest

Guest

animalsavior

Egyptiandude990

ilikehats2

Snix7

PetrichorGirl13

Guest

Wandsareforwimps

Ravens dark master

fabinafan4life

Guest

Guest

nightwire

Guest

LunarLilies

Guest

Kuratu

123RANDOMxPANIC

Annabelle4.0

KristinMiko16

NobodyWriterXIII

ShadowsInsideMe200

blueyzangel

coolrockergirl

ohheylizet

Angel of Darkness 1214

ChickenNugget98

Elyfly

QueenSafyrelsai

Teentitans-Fangirl7

rawr3737


End file.
